gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormland-Borderland Army
The combined forces of the Stormlands and Borderlands made up near 263,000 men, they were one of the largest armies in Westeros, made up of the combined forces of House Harrigon and House Blackgard, along with their sworn houses. History Deaths of Lucan Blackgard and Jenelyn Harrigon Stormmoot With the death of King Tommen I Baratheon and the extinction of House Baratheon, the first Stormmoot was held. As several Houses in the Stormlands shared ancestry with House Baratheon including House Harrigon, House Wensington and House Mercer. Almost every lord from every house spoke their part to elect their house. In the end, House Harrigon was elected. Night of Brides With such a large army, Lord Rickard and Lord Eddin decide to make a dozen wedding pacts. They would marry one house to another throughout the encampment, and soon hundreds of weddings happened. Strengths * S indicates being a Sellsword. * L indicates being Lowborn or Smallfolk. * † indicates having been killed during the War of the Five kings or soon after. * N indicates being a Noble. * K indicates being a knight. * BB indicates being bastard born. * B indicates having been killed during the Battle of the Blackwater. Stormlands [[House Harrigon|'House Harrigon']]' of Hornworth' * Lord Rickard Harrigon * Marton Harrigon * Ser Trevyr Harrigon * Ser Tommard Harrigon * Ser Jon Harrigon ** The Smithguard *** Ser Ardrew Ashes *** Ser Lannord Storm Harrigon Sworn Houses * [[House Harrigon of Farcoast|'House Harrigon']] of [[Farcoast|'Farcoast']] ** Lord Addam Harrigon ** Ser Edgan Harrigon ** Byrron Harrigon * House Highstorm of the Highridge ** Lord Wynden Highstorm ** Ser Jerren Highstorm ** Ser Harwyn Highstorm ** Ser Karlon Highstorm * House Garrigon of Cainhourn ** Lord Gylbert Garrigon * [[House Luthon|'House Luthon']]' of Lossington' ** Lord Lancel Luthon * House Cavor ** Ser Borbrey Cavor * House Luxford of [[Hordfield|'Hordfield']] ** Lord Arrold Luxford ** Ser Osden Luxford * House Woodberry of [[Woodberry|'Woodberry']] ** Lord Endrew Woodberry * House Droft of [[Kell|'Kell']] ** Lord Kyllan Droft ** Ser Jon Droft ** Ser Tybon Droft * House Farrington of [[Hart Harrow|'Hart Harrow']] ** Ser Willard Farrington * House Dutton ** Ser Ryman Dutton * House Dunkinson ** Ser Edmund Dunkinson * House Morst ** Ser Allard Morst * House Berreford of Berreford ** Lord Adam Berreford * House Coyne of Copporfield ** Lord Morgon Coyne ** Ser Caspor Coyne * House Hafford of Halverton ** Ser Hostan Hafford Stormland armies now Sworn to House Harrigon * House Bar Emmon of Sharp Point. * House Celtigar of Claw Isle. ** Lord Ardrian Celtigar N * House Sunglass of Sweetport Sound. ** Ser Gilwyn Sunglass N K *** House Rambton * House Velaryon of Driftmark. ** Lord Monford Velaryon * House Bolling * [[House Bayle|'House Bayle']] of [[Castle Bayle|'Castle Bayle']] ** Lord Randar Bayle ** Ser Kristan Moss * House Buckler of Bronzegate * House Cafferen of Fawnton. * House Caron of Nightsong * House Connington of Griffin's Roost * House Dondarrion of Blackhaven * House Errol of Haystack Hall ** Lord Sebastion Errol ** Ser Herrath Errol * House Estermont of Greenstone * House Fell of Felwood * House Gower * House Grandison of Grandview * House Hasty * House Belch of Bowers Hall ** Lord Gamel Belch N *** Ser Barric Belch N K *** Ser Robert Storm BB K * House Herston * House Horpe ** Ser Richard Horpe K * House Kellington * House Lonmouth * House Meadows of Grassy Vale * House Mertyns of Mistwood * House Morrigen of Crows Nest * House Musgood * House Peasebury of Poddingfield * House Penrose of Parchments * House Rogers of Amberly * House Rebly of Ironfield ** Lord Roril Rebly *** Ser Arron Rebly * House Selmy of Harvest Hall * House Staedmon of Broad Arch * House Swann of Stonehelm * House Swygert * House Tarth of Evenfall Hall * House Toyne ** Ser Burton Toyne * House Trant of Gallowsgrey * House Tudbury * House Wagstaff * House Wensington ** Lord Alfered Wensington * House Wylde of Rain House Borderlands [[House Blackgard|'House Blackgard']]' of Ebonheart' * Lord Eddin Blackgard * Steffon Blackgard * Aeron Blackgard * Ser Brant Tymber ** [[House Bergen|'House Bergen']] of the Iredale Fort *** Ser Jacke Bergen ** [[House Greygard|'House Greygard']] of Darkmirror *** Lord Byran Greygard, called "Ironskin". ** [[House Tymber|'House Tymber']] of Sandkeep *** Lord Terrence Tymber *** Melvan Tymber **** [[House Feral|'House Feral']] of Beastworth **** [[House Greyhall|'House Greyhall']] of Greyhall **** [[House Kensington|'House Kensington']] of Castle Kensington ** House Tradd of Oakwell *** Lord Dunstan Tradd ** [[House Croft|'House Croft']] of the Ebonfort *** Lord Simon Croft ** [[House Skinner|'House Skinner']] of the Cragmire *** Master Keren Skinner *** [[House Fletcher|'House Fletcher']] of Longdale ** [[House Smyte|'House Smyte']] of Charhelm *** Lord Arys Smyte ** [[House Bruckstone|'House Bruckstone']] of Arrowhand *** Lord Lendon Bruckstone ** [[House Heartley|'House Heartley']] of Darkheart Hall *** Lady Meryanne Hearltey *** [[House Brander|'House Brander']] of Fyrestone **** Lord Rosmund Brander *** [[House Gayle|'House Gayle']] of Fort Gayle *** [[House Stally|'House Stally']] of Hope's End ** [[House Taller|'House Taller']] of Karthmere *** Lord Roose Taller *** Bruise Taller ** [[House Warth|'House Warth']] of [[Weavington|'Weavington']] *** Ser Branton Droft ** House Archyr of [[Eagleview Hall|'Eagleview Hall']] *** Lord Damon Archyr ** [[House Linster|'House Linster']] of [[Starrick's Crossing|'Starrick's Crossing']] *** Ser Jonos Linster ** [[House Mercer|'House Mercer']] of Dunharrow *** Lord Eddin Mercer ** The [http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Company Golden Company] Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Philanahembree Category:Armies Category:Season 7